gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Motor Kings: Full Blast
Motor Kings: Full Blast is a motorcycle-racing game published and developed by Ultima Games and the sequel to 2013's Motor Kings. It is set for release in Winter 2018 for the PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Summary Similarly to its predecessor, players race with motorcycles on appropriately moto-themed tracks. This time, the number of racers in a race is increased from eight to twelve due to a staggering number of new racers joining the fray. New features include a new speed boost gauge that is filled by doing tricks, holding wheelies for an extended amount of time, drifting, and/or attacking foe. In regard to the latter, physical strikes to throw off opposing racers return, but are also accompanied by the use of items to spice up the experience. When the aforementioned gauge is full, players can increase their racer's top speed for a limited amount of time. Racers All eight original racers from the original game (barring Amigo and Nemesis) have returned in addition to 22 brand new ones for a grand total of 30 characters, and all of them are available from the start. * Xavier- A teenager who longs to be the world's best motorcyclist. He has orange spiky hair, and wears a proper motocross outfit. Speed- *** Drift- **** Power- *** Weight- *** Handling- **** * Kelly- An Australian-born tomboy who befriends Xavier. She has short and dirty red hair and wears a jeans vest, a red bra, very short jeans, and cowboy boots. Speed- ***** Drift- *** Power- ** Weight- ** Handling- * * Colonel- An commanding officer in the town's military. He has grey hair in a crew cut fashion and wears a tank top, camo pants, and combat boots. Speed- ** Drift- ** Power- ***** Weight- **** Handling- *** * Arson- A pimp who likes to ride his lady friends around on his precious "Babe Magnet" motorcycle. He is a bald African-American man and wears a black sweat jacket, baggy jeans, several gold chains, and basketball sneakers. Speed- **** Drift- ***** Power- *** Weight- *** Handling- **** * Kandy- A hooker who recently gained interest in Xavier for some strange reason. She has blond, long hair and wears a bikini top, blue jeans, and is barefoot. Speed- *** Drift- **** Power- * Weight- * Handling- ***** * Louie- An Italian mobster who has a connection with Xavier's father. He has a sort of Elvis-style haircut and is dressed in a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, black dress pants, and loafers. Speed- **** Drift- ** Power- *** Weight- ***** Handling- *** * Doug- A Swiss-born gymnast who spends his public time in his favorite motorcycle. He has a ponytail, is shirtless, and wears women's pants and Vans-style sneakers. Speed- ** Drift- *** Power- * Weight- *** Handling- ** * Shawna- An up-and-coming female Latina rapper whose prized possession is the motorcycle her record label bought for her. She has braids that go into a short ponytail over her backwards cap, has a small gold chain, and wears an open white jacket exposing a low cut pink T-shirt, faded black jeans, and black sneakers. Speed- **** Drift- ** Power- ** Weight- * Handling- ***** * Jose- A Mexican-born man who works a Mariachi band. He sports a stereotypical Mexican 'stache, short black hair under his sombrero, a black mariachi jacket with matching pants, a white shirt, a white ascot tie, and black loafers. Speed- *** Drift- **** Power- ** Weight- ** Handling- *** * Francis- A zombie-like individual who is actually the failed experiment of a mad scientist. He has decaying green skin, stitches all over his body (which are prominent on his bare torso), green shorts, and is barefoot. Speed- ***** Drift- **** Power- *** Weight- **** Handling- ** * Holly- An accomplished female motocross racer. She has neck length brown hair, a black and dark red motocross outfit with a design on the front of the shirt, and black boots. Crossover character from the Heavy Hitters series. Speed- ***** Drift- *** Power- ** Weight- *** Handling- *** * Tiburon- A narcissistic motorcycle racer with a weird and familiar shark motif. He has a Shark head-shaped helmet, red sunglasses, a yellow motocross outfit, and red gloves with matching boots. Speed- *** Drift- * Power- **** Weight- *** Handling- ** * Barksie- An overgrown and bipedal dog-man. He has very prickly light brown fur and his face resembles a poodle's. Speed- ** Drift- * Power- **** Weight- ***** Handling- * * Victor- An old mad scientist who usually lives in seclusion. He is a bald man with a small grey goatee who wears bifocals, a long white coat, pink gloves, black pants, and white boots. Speed- *** Drift- **** Power- * Weight- ** Handling- **** * Alaina- A sweet pre-teen girl with an obsession with all things fast and furious. She has long blonde hair, a light green blouse, a tan skirt, and white velcro strap sandals. It's important to note that she isn't as tall as many other characters. Speed- ***** Drift- ***** Power- * Weight- * Handling- * * Willie- A man who works as the mascot for a burger chain and loves wearing the costume. He is playable wearing said costume, which is modeled after an obese purple-skinned cartoon character with a head the shape of the poop emoji whose face is constantly smiling, wears a small vest, white shorts, and yellow boots and gloves. Speed- * Drift- *** Power- **** Weight- *** Handling- ** * Flasha- A motley and extravagantly dressed DJ who acts... rather eccentric. He is an African-American male dressed in an oversized king's crown, star-based sunglasses, a purple fur coat, red shirt, baggy clown pants, and basketball sneakers. He also has a large chain with its charm being the symbol for males. Speed- **** Drift- *** Power- * Weight- * Handling- *** * Baxter- A Southerner set in his unabashed views against progressive ideas. He is bald with a long, light brown beard, is shirtless showing off his Confederate tattoo, and wears green jeans with black boots. Speed- ** Drift- ***** Power- ***** Weight- **** Handling- *** * Dandy- A slightly overweight millionaire concerned for only his own needs. He has coiffed blonde hair, a dark blue blazer, matching track pants, and sneakers. His skin is also a light tan pigment. Speed- * Drift- *** Power- ** Weight- ***** Handling- * * Minx- An overly serious and seemingly emotionless female Russian spy. She has long black hair and wears a purple catsuit with her cleavage exposed. Speed- **** Drift- *** Power- *** Weight- ** Handling- ***** * Vlad- An emo young man. He has very pale skin and has black hair, a black sweater, black jeans, and dark blue sneakers. He also wears black eyeliner and black lipstick. Speed- *** Drift- * Power- * Weight- ** Handling- ***** * Subsidyz- A robotic organism with a secret, yet untapped desire to destroy mankind. He has a head like an old computer and a has a chrome-materialized human body with spheres for shoulders/knees. Speed- **** Drift- ***** Power- *** Weight- ***** Handling- *** * Seed- A mysterious plant-based creature. He has a body of a cactus with cactus arms, sunflowers for feet, and a pumpkin head. Speed- *** Drift- ** Power- *** Weight- * Handling- **** * Mabel- A rough and rowdy cowgirl. She has a cowgirl hat covering her dark brown hair with pigtails, a red plaid shirt, blue jeans that roll up to her thighs, and black combat boots. Speed- **** Drift- ** Power- * Weight- *** Handling- **** * Max- An Asian-American tech genius. He has ruffled black hair, black rimmed eyeglasses, and wears a white collared shirt, tan khaki pants, and black shoes. Speed- *** Drift- *** Power- *** Weight- *** Handling- *** * Teddy- An overgrown teddy bear. He has a light tan head with matching ears (one of which is bitten half off) and arms and a brown body and legs. Crossover character to promote Ultima Heroine Battle. Speed- ** Drift- **** Power- *** Weight- * Handling- ** * Webster- A dark green skinned alien from a distant planet. He has a head whose tip stretches back similarly to Kami from Dragon Ball, shoulder pads that double as a short cape, wears white pants and boots, and is shirtless. Speed- **** Drift- ** Power- ** Weight- *** Handling- **** * Catarina- A quirky frontwoman for a punk rock band. She has short black hair that is dyed red at the bangs, pink lipstick, and wears a black shirt with a white star at the front cut off at the waist, a jean skirt, lace stockings, and black spiked boots. Speed- ***** Drift- *** Power- * Weight- ** Handling- *** * Citrus- A salty sea pirate from a faraway country. He is a dark tanned skinned man with peanut colored hair, a black headband, and wears a tank top, baggy black pants, has a sword sheathed to his waist, and is barefoot. Speed- *** Drift- ** Power- * Weight- *** Handling- * * Nexus- A shady individual who many suspect is actually an evil man. He has white hair that meets up to a point, a scar under his left eye, and wears a red and black long sleeved shirt that is a mix between spandex and a business jacket, red pants, and black boots. Speed- ***** Drift- *** Power- ***** Weight- **** Handling- * Tracks In the Grand Prix before choosing a cup, players get to choose a difficulty in which to tackle it. If you beat all four cups on the standard Easy, Medium, and Hard modes, you unlock Expert mode, and if you beat all four cups on Expert, you unlock an additional cup that randomly generates four courses in whatever order it pleases, with the added bonus of the AI being at the absolute highest setting not normally listed, making for a secret challenge mode. Local Cup * Dirt Track * Go Kart Course * Beach Rally * Professional Race Track Worldwide Cup * Paris Driveway * Middle East Market * Swiss Snow Resort * Starry Tokyo Danger Cup * Destroyed Future * Sunny Desert * Spooky Campground * Active Volcano Abnormal Cup * Beanstalk Setting * Child's Bedroom * Galactic Raceway * Cyber Dimension Random Cup * track * track * track * track Battle Tracks * Dirt Trick Map * Soda Fountain Garden * Hellish Arena * Cow Farm * Shrubbery* * Haunted Mansion* * Gentleman's Club* * Ocean Floor* Items * Short Boost * Missiles (three per pick-up) * Landmine (three per pick-up) * Tech Grenade * Force Field * Invisibility * Sun Burst * Oil Spill * Grappling Hook Game Modes * Grand Prix * Time Trials * Single Race * Battle Mode (Death Match, Cops and Robbers, King of the Hill, Treasure Hunt) Category:Video Games Category:Games